


The tattoo

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 20:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14004645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Anakin gets a tattoo while Obi Wan is away on a mission.





	The tattoo

Anakin was impatient for Obi Wan to get back for several reasons. The most obvious reason was that he missed him. Obi Wan was his lover, his warmth, his pillow, his partner in fatherhood. The past six days had been difficult for him but he knew Obi Wan was in no danger since his mission was not dangerous and Obi had made contact with him every night. Hearing his voice was heavenly, but it wasn't the same as having him in his arms but Anakin had kept pretty busy. The daughter he and Obi had adopted, Shmi and one of her closest friends, a youngling named Ahsoka were enough to keep him on his toes. It was actually because of the two of them he was so anxious for Obi Wan to get back. Somehow, they talked him into getting a tattoo. They took him to get it but he wouldn't show them where he got it which resulted in lots of giggles from them because they put the pieces of the puzzle together. He couldn't believe that he got a tattoo of Obi Wan's name in a heart above his butt. He had no idea how Obi Wan would react, but Qui Gon had been quite amused when he told him. He sat outside near where obi Wan's ship would be coming in and waited anxiously. Qui Gon walked over to him and asked to join him. 

"Of course," Anakin replied, unable to deny his former master the request even if he wanted to, which he didn't.

"I sense you're anxious. You fear that Obi Wan won't like your surprise," Qui Gon asked.

"I don't know," Anakin said. "I hope he does but even if he doesn't, it is my body so I have the right to put what I want on there. I mean I do hope he likes it though."

Qui Gon laughed. "He will. Trust me. I've listened to him rattle on and on about how much he loves every inch of you in details that I would rather forget."

Anakin laughed. "I didn't know that. I mean I know he loves every inch of me, he gets surprisingly chatty while- but that's not something I'd like to talk about. You know alot about us I'm sure anyway."

Qui Gon chuckled. "Unfortunately I do. When the two of you were my padawan's you weren't exactly quiet even despite me having headphones and music playing."

Anakin blushed because Qui Gon had never shared that knowledge with him or Obi Wan before. He knew because if Obi Wan had known, he would have complained or suggested they stop having sex. "Well, we are much better now that we have a daughter. At least, I think so. I hope so." 

Qui Gon chuckled. "Obi Wan will love you no matter what."

"I know," Anakin said happily. "But I still can't help but be anxious. And besides, I'm ready for him to be back because I've had my hands full with Ahsoka being around. She's great and she'll make a great Jedi someday but girls can be annoying and especially two together under the same roof."

Qui Gon laughed. "I hear things. They're both great." 

"And they're both over there," Anakin said nodding to a bush. "Waiting to greet their favorite guy. Second favorite guy, I should say." 

Qui Gon laughed. "Looks like Obi Wan is here. I'll let the two of you get reacquainted. I was just out for a walk and thought I'd come by and say a quick word. I'll see you guys for dinner soon."

"Soon," Anakin replied. Anakin watched from the safe distance he was at for the ship to land and once it was safely on the ground, he took off. When he saw his man walk off, he threw his arms around him tightly. 

Obi Wan laughed as he was blasted with a body full of Anakin. "I saw you sitting out there waiting for me."

Anakin gave Obi Wan a kiss before responding. "I have really missed you." 

"As have I," Obi Wan replied giving Anakin another kiss. He heard a couple of giggles. "Sounds like you brought a couple of kids along."

"I didn't," Anakin told him. "They decided to come meet you here I guess. They're dying to tell you something but I'm not going to let them beat me to it. I got a tattoo. It's kinda above my butt."

Obi Wan was shocked and intriqued. "Really? Can't wait to see that," Obi Wan replied giving Anakin another kiss. Anakin smiled happily. 

"I guess I should let you go and stop kissing you so the giggling girls can greet you," Anakin sighed as he lessened his grip on his husband. Obi Wan kissed Anakin's cheek and hugged the girls who were both talking so fast and together that Obi Wan couldn't help but smile. 

"Yes, I am aware he got a tattoo. I can't wait to see it," Obi Wan told them as Anakin squeezed his hand and held on to it tightly until Obi Wan had to go inform the counsil of what happened on the mission but once he was done, Anakin took it back in his hand. The four of them went out for dinner before going back home.

"It feels so good to be home," Obi Wan said relieved.

"It feels good to have you home," Anakin replied pressing his lips to the top of his shorter husbands head.

Ahsoka and Shmi exchanged looks. "We think we'll sleep at Qui Gon's tonight if that's alright with you," Shmi said.

"Yeah. He has ice cream and many new holo vids to keep us entertained," Ahsoka said. 

"Fine," the two men said, knowing Qui Gon had planned that on purpose. Once they were gone Obi Wan pulled Anakin into the bedroom. 

"Now, let me see that tattoo." 

Anakin turned around and pulled down his pants and underwear just to give Obi Wan plenty of good stuff to look at. Obi Wan traced the tattoo with his index finger so softly it almost tickled. Anakin smiled. "So what are your thoughts?"

Obi Wan walked in front of Anakin and gave him a heated kiss. "Definitely love it. Do you think I should get one?"

"If you want," Anakin said pulling him in for another kiss.


End file.
